


Un nouveau rouge à lèvres

by RowN



Category: Ratz (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisous, Other, c'est un cadeau, drague, encore un oui, rouge à lèvre
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Rapido a un nouveau rouge à lèvres. Il lui va bien mais ce n'est pas qu'à lui qu'il doit bien aller.
Relationships: Rapido/Lee
Kudos: 2





	Un nouveau rouge à lèvres

**Author's Note:**

  * For [curleebunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curleebunny/gifts).



> IT'S A GIFT

Rapido finit de se coiffer puis se regarda dans le miroir de la salle de bain tout en s'appliquant lentement le rouge à lèvres avec attention. Il venait de l'acheter et il aimait bien la couleur, elle lui allait bien aux lèvres... et il avait très envie de l'essayer sur son lapin préféré aussi. Il ricana et sortit de la pièce tout fringant et très classe comme toujours. On ne changeait pas un rat qui avait du style après tout. Il chercha son petit lapin et le trouva très vite en train d'essayer de skater sur le pont. Il se débrouillait plutôt bien, sûrement (Rapido n'y connaissait pas grand chose à tout ça, son truc à lui c'était les motos), mais il galérait à faire une certaine figure et ça c'était franchement drôle à regarder. Il se moqua fortement de lui, juste pour le voir être déconcentré et tomber.

Lee se remit debout en grommelant, n'ayant clairement pas apprécié la blague. Rapido s'approcha lentement et le prit par la taille et le rapprocha de lui.

«Heey Lee~

-Tu m'embêtes là.

-Oh, t'es fâché mon lapin?

-Je suis occupé, je fais-

-Des trucs de skateur ouais, je sais, mais j'ai besoin de toi là.»

Lee le fixa puis soupira et haussa les épaules.

«Bien. Dis-moi c'que tu veux.»

Rapido était un petit peu ennuyé par le comportement du lapin mais il savait qu'il le faisait exprès pour l'embêter et ça fonctionnait.

Il lui sourit grandement et se pencha un peu plus contre lui, s'amusant de le voir rougir. C'était si facile à chaque fois, il ne s'en lassait pas.

«T'as remarqué, j'ai un nouveau rouge à lèvres?»

Lee baissa les yeux sur ses lèvres puis les releva aussitôt.

«Euh... Oui. Et alors?

-J'trouve qu'il me va plutôt bien, t'en penses quoi?

-Ouais, ça te va bien...»

Le pauvre lapin, il était tout rouge, aussi rouge que ses cheveux étaient roses, vraiment adorable. Il aurait presque pitié de lui et de regretter ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire... presque.

«Enfin, c'est bien qu'il m'aille bien mais il faut aussi qu'il t'aille à toi.

-Quoi? Pas du tout! C'est ton rouge à lèvres, pas le mien, c'est pas à moi qu'il doit-

-Mais si si! Crois-moi!»

Lee baissa les yeux pour regarder les mains de Rapido.

«Mais t'as même pas emmené ton rouge à lèvres...

-Si! Juste là!»

Il pointa ses lèvres d'un doigt et, avant que Lee ne puisse réagir, il embrassa son front rapidement, y laissant une belle marque de rouge à lèvres bien faite.

Le lapin poussa un petit son de surprise et posa brusquement ses mains sur son torse avec surprise mais Rapido l'embrassa à nouveau en ricanant fortement, sur la joue, puis l'autre, puis sur le nez, le menton... Lee était tout rouge et tapait du pied vivement, accroché entre ses bras et ses mains accrochées à sa veste. Il continua de l'embrasser dans le cou et sur la gorge en ricanant, continuant de laisser des traces de baisé encore et encore sur son copain. Puis il enroula son bras plus correctement autour des hanches de Lee, prit son menton de son autre main. Il lui sourit grandement et laissa tout juste le temps à son petit lapin de se remettre ce qu'il venait de faire.

«Mais- Je- Quoi?»

Rapido se contenta de ricaner encore plus

«T'sais, j'ai oublié de vérifier à un endroit.

-Euh... Où?

-Là.»

Et il l'embrassa sur les lèvres, un peu durement. Il aurait préféré être plus doux mais Lee ne sembla pas s'en plaindre alors il continua. C'était toujours aussi bon de l'embrasser et aussi amusant de profiter du baisé pour poser ses mains un peu partout sur son lapin serrer sa petite queue toute ronde dans sa main. Il n'y avait vraiment que quand il l'embrassait comme ça qu'il pouvait le faire sans trop de conséquences après. Une fois qu'il eut bien embrassé son petit lapin, il lui adressa son meilleur sourire, fier de lui.

«Eh bah voilà. Maintenant je sais que c'est un bon rouge à lèvres.

-T'es qu'un crétin. J'vais passer un temps fou à retirer tout ça.

-C'est pas mon problème. D'ailleurs j'ai laissé un espace vide là.»

Lee poussa un cri de désaccord alors qu'il écrasait ses lèvres sur son visage puis rit aux éclats et en se cachant derrière sa main parce qu'il en profita pour le chatouiller et le soulever dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans sa chambre et lui faire encore plus de bisous sans risquer d'être dérangé.


End file.
